The pain of loss
by Mirre98
Summary: As Moody shows Harry the photograph of the Original Order, Remus Lupin reminiscence a woman from that very same day. As a werewolf he'd always been fascinated by his fellow monsters and Katherine Pierce, a 500-year old vampire, sure got his attention. But missunderstandings lead to loss, loss doesn't come without a little pain and pain sure is difficult to deal with. oneshot!


**Here's a little piece that has been spinning in my head for a couple of weeks. :) Don't own any characters! Multiple persons pov's, hope you enjoy!**

_From an inner pocket of his robes Moody pulled a very tattered old wizarding photograph. _

"_Original Order of the Phoenix," growled Moody. "Found it last night when I was looking for my spare Invisibility Cloak, seeing as Podmore hasn't had the manners to return my best one… thought people might like to see it." _

_Harry took the photograph. A small crowd of people, some waving at him, others lifting their glasses, looked back up at him. _

"_There's me," said Moody, unnecessarily pointing at himself. The Moody in the picture was unmistakable, though his hair was slightly less grey and his nose was intact. "And there's Dumbledore beside me, Dedalus Diggle on the other side… that's Marlene McKinnon, she was killed two weeks after this was taken, they got her whole family. That's Frank and Alice Longbottom -" _

_Harry's stomach, already uncomfortable, clenched as he looked at Alice Longbottom; he knew her round, friendly face very well, even though he had never met her, because she was the image of her son, Neville. _

"— _poor devils," growled Moody. "Better dead than what happened to them… and that's Emmeline Vance, you've met her, and that there's Lupin, obviously…"_

_Harry couldn't stop himself from interrupting._

"_Who's that woman next to Remus?" The woman, although she was more girl than woman, had dark brown curly hair and Eastern European features. There was something different about her and Harry raised his eyebrows when she in the picture shot a really mean glance at Pettigrew. _

"_Ah, I can't remember her name. It was her first Order meeting. She disappeared just after the First war. Never found her body, might have gone back to… Oy, Lupin! Where was that woman you met in London from again?"_

_Harry blinked. Was that really a blush on his old teachers face? Indeed it was. The werewolf had been talking to Sirius Black, and the former prisoner laughed heartily as he realised what/ no… who, they were talking about._

"_She was from Bulgaria, Moody. I recruited her for her special abilities."_

_Harry's curiosity was peeked. "What special abilities? Some kind of defence against the dark arts?"_

_Remus Lupin shook his head as a smile lit up his eyes._

"_No, quite the opposite actually… I met her in Muggle London the very same day that picture was taken. Her name was Katherine Pierce."_

**Katherine's P.O.V.**

I'm that kind of person who needs to have at least one back up plan if my back up plan fails, but there was that time when I had none. No plan B, nor C, nor, well, you know the alphabet. I didn't really know what to do next at all, when the most unexpected thing happened.

It was early july, in 1978.

As I walked down one of the more crowded streets in London I couldn't help but think of how the town had changed in the five hundred years I'd been on the run. Klaus seemed so far away, especially after I'd shaken off his spies in Madrid only a few weeks ago, and everything seemed brighter somehow. As if I would actually make it through to the other side.

But one could never be too careful. So I'd coloured my hair a darker shade of brown. Many might think "What's it gonna make a difference?" But the point is that you have to be one step ahead of your enemy. My inner discussion was interrupted by a loud honking noise. God, I hate cars! They are such loud contraptions… Where were I? Ah, yes. Ahead of the enemy. No matter if they're expecting me to remain in my true colours. "No, she's too dark. The girl on the picture was lighter." or hide and make myself as different as possible "Are you stupid? She's been running so long and wouldn't leave something as recognizable as her hair colour unchanged." Small changes often go unnoticed. I did cut it shorter, though, and now the annoying curls end right above of my shoulders. This makes them slightly less annoying.

On another note I really need to get some new clothes.

This is where I was pulled out of my thoughts for the second time. But now by a familiar, yet disturbing scent. "Werewolves." I clutched my bag and discreetly observed my surroundings. There he stood. Only a few feet to my right. His attention was solely on the empty window in front of him. When I looked more closely I was surprised of how young he was. Still in college, or so it seemed. The scars in his face, accompanied by the bags under his eyes, made him look a lot older than he was.

When he turned my way I smiled pleasantly. He wouldn't even have noticed if we hadn't bumped into each other. I ignored his apology as I felt how the pocket of my jacket grew lighter. The foundation of a plan was already forming in my brain. Klaus needed a werewolf to break the curse.

**Remus Lupin's P.O.V.**

_It wasn't often I ventured into the muggle parts of London. But that day I had to. Order business, don't ask about it, Harry._

When I'd completed my mission I was on my way to the closest alleyway. From there I would disapparate to your parent's home. Dumbledore had contacted us all and said there would be an important meeting there that evening.

As I walked down the road I noticed a wizard shop on my side of the street. It was wrecked, smoke still pouring out of one of the windows. The ministry had already taken care of the Dark mark and only someone with heightened senses, like a werewolf, was able to make out the slightly green tinted cloud above the apartment. Poor souls.

With a sigh I turned and walked away. But after only a few steps I collided with someone. A very small, feminine someone. Her brown curls smelled of sun and foreign spices.

"I-I'm sorry, Miss." I stuttered out in a hurry. Either she didn't hear my apology or then she didn't care enough to acknowledge it. Well, it wouldn't have surprised me. Not many would take a monsters apology seriously. _Don't look at me like that, Harry. I could have killed you. Or Hermione or Ron for that matter. Anyway, where was I? Ah, yes._ I was on my way forward when my eyes caught sight of something on the ground.

The foreign woman had dropped her wallet.

"Miss!" I turned on the spot, wallet in hand. But behind me was no sign of her. She seemed to have disappeared into thin air. I blinked in confusion.

Hesitantly I put the black leather wallet in my pocket and started walking in her direction. But a glance on my clock told me I was late for the meeting. I glanced around for a place where I could disapparate without arousing suspicion.

To my relief there was an abandoned alley to my right. I hurried into the shadows, wand already in hand and the Potter's house in the front of my mind. I would have turned on the spot, gone in a second, if it wasn't for that strange sound. Swoosh.

"_Well, something like that…" Remus defended himself when Sirius burst into raucous laughter._

"Hello stranger, I think you have something of mine…" The voice was slow and sensual. There was a hint of maliciousness behind it too. I had been pushed into the wall and when I opened my eyes I saw that it was done by the very same woman I'd bumped into only minutes ago.

Her smile was victorious as she tightened her hand around my throat. My left hand was powerless to her iron grip. My right hand was still gripping the, at the moment, useless piece of wood. My struggling was for naught. In horror I watched her face contort into something monstrous. Veins popped out underneath her eyes, her chocolate coloured orbs turned red and in her and when she growled I saw the fangs, so very much like my own.

"Vampire!" I wheezed, not in fright, but out of fascination. I mean, no one could have studied Defence against the dark arts without encountering these magnificent creatures. I'd read quite a lot about them, and no dark creature held more control over my mind than the slaves of the sun. That got me wondering how she actually managed to not burn up in the sunlight.

_(At this point Sirius whispered something to Harry. "In our Hogwarts years, I and James had a bet going on who'd find Moony's porn stash first. I won when we found a stack of books with titles like "Toothy seduction" and "When dining with vampires: Don't forget protection!")_

"_Levicorpus!" _I thought fervently. I felt her grip loosen as she was lifted into the air by her ankle. "What is this?!" She shrieked, mostly in annoyance. Her arms were flailing helplessly as she tried to somehow plant herself on the ground again. I watched silently as she calmed down. It took some time.

A few minutes later, her face back to normal, she just hung there with a thoughtful expression on her features.

"I know for a fact that someone can't be both vampire and witch. But I've never heard of a werewolf/witch hybrid." She says out loud. "Well, I guess it is possible, if you get the werewolf gene from one side and the witchy voodoo from the other side, but it has never really happened."

I must have looked utterly baffled. At least that was how I felt on the inside. I had no idea of what she was talking about. What werewolf gene? So I asked her.

"What werewolf gene?" My wand was still pointed at her as I patiently waited for an answer.

Her eyes widened in slight shock at my question. "How can you not know? You smell vile, like a werewolf and hence you must be one. The gene is what makes you a werewolf. Yeah, and it has to be triggered by you killing someone. And by the look of those nasty scars it seems you triggered it a long time ago" Her voice held pity, but I had a feeling it wasn't real. I merely shook my head.

"No, I don't have a werewolf gene. I was bitten when I was five. By another werewolf that is."

She scrunched up her brow. "You can't be a werewolf if you don't have the gene. Or is it different in Britain? But on another note, could you put me down?"

I ignored her first question, but smirked (_I'll admit, that smirk was slightly evil…) _at the second one.

"I don't think so. Considering you are in no danger of fainting because of all the blood rushing to your head I have no reason to put myself in danger either."

"Me? Dangerous? That is really profound!" Her innocence was very believable. But I knew the whole thing with the wallet had been a rouse and thus didn't trust her.

"Last time I checked we creatures of the dark are quite monstrous." I countered. "But I'm in a bit of a hurry. We're at war, you see." She observed me curiously. I was about to disapparate for a second time when she called out to me.

"Wait! Let's make a deal!" For some reason she didn't want to be left hanging in the open. Figures. "I'll help you in this war, on the one condition that you help me hide from someone."

It was my turn to be curious. "What would have a vampire running away?" I asked slightly amazed.

"How about, let's see, another, older, vampire who wants revenge on me for ruining his plans?" She said, the words thickly layered with sarcasm. "So, do we have a deal?"

I had no idea if she was being serious, but in the war against Voldemort we needed all the help we could get, especially from other magical beings.

"Okay." I stretched my hand so that she'd be able to shake it. No deal was done, until it'd been shaken on. When we'd shaken hands I mumbled the counter-curse.

As she fell she somehow righted herself and landed on her feet. Her beautiful face settled on a grim expression. "I guess a deal is a deal." She said, only a little bit bitter. "So, where are you meeting your comrades?"

I held out my arm as a proper British gentleman. "My lady, if I may?" And when she took it I did what I'd tried twice before. If you fail, try again. But this time I succeeded.

**Katherine's P.O.V.**

As I took the werewolf's arm it felt as if a hook had been fastened in my stomach and was pulling me through the head of a needle. When we landed I couldn't hear the cars of London, nor smell the scent of small cafés in the streets. What I did hear was hushed voices behind the door in front of me and the blooming roses filled my nostrils with their sweetness. It was dark and I could still feel the werewolf beside me. Slightly embarrassed for gripping his arm so tightly, but hiding it in the darkness, I let go off him.

He reached forward and knocked on the door. When he stood upright again he glanced down at me kindly.

"I am Remus Lupin, Miss. Welcome to one of the many hiding places for the Order of the Phoenix."

"Katherine Pierce." That was all I had time to say, before the door was opened by a red haired woman.

"Remus! You really worried us! You are never late, even Sirius is her already." She was joined in the doorway by a man with raven black messy hair and glasses.

"Moony! Alastor was ready to arrange a search party for you." This was when the pair noticed me. Their happy faces turned to ones of mistrust. "Who's this?" The man asked.

The werewolf, sorry, Remus Lupin made a calming gesture with his hands.

"This is Katherine Pierce. She wants to help the Order in exchange for protection."

"Protection from Voldemort?" The man with the glasses asked. I shook my head slowly.

"No, from a thousand years old vampire named Niklaus." The couple looked slightly taken aback, so I continued with glee. "I've been on the run for five hundred years."

Remus Lupin laughed under his breath. "Katherine, these are my friends James and Lily Potter." James seemed to come out of his state of shock as he put an arm around Remus. "Moony, my man! I see you've finally found a monster worthy of your presence, eh?" What kind of a thing was that to say to your friend?

As we followed the hosts into the house I heard other voices in what I assumed to be the drawing room. None of them sounded familiar, which actually was a relief.

"Come, and greet the family." Remus joked and I couldn't help but smile slightly. His eyes were warm and the words inviting. When we stepped into the room all the voices quieted down.

"MOONYYY!" There were a lot of groans as a man with quite long hair, almost as dark as the one called James's, and grey arms flung himself at the werewolf in question.

"Calm down, Padfoot!" Remus tried, but in vain. "We saw each other yesterday." Was that a fake sniffle I heard?

"I know, but you were late. And you are never late!" I coughed awkwardly and this made the man, Remus called him Padfoot, what's wrong with these people and their nicknames? take notice of me.

"And now I know why you're late." The man grinned. He reminded me of Klaus, with his aristocratic features, but only slightly. His personality was far of thought.

"The name's Sirius Black, at your service." He picked up my hand and kissed it. The resemblance to Niklaus was too much and I carefully drew my hand away from him. "Moony, how come that when you find a bird, she's always more beautiful than mine?" He whined childishly.

"Hey, what am I then? A troll?" A woman with blonde, no it was white, hair and a petite figure said from one of the couches.

"No, my dearest, you are an Irish pixie. But you pixies have nothing on a Bulgarian delight." At least I think it was supposed to be a pun on those sweets called Turkish delight. The girl rose from her place and joined us at the entrance. A playful punch landed on Sirius (or should I call him Padfoot?) shoulder. Then she turned to me.

"I'm Caythlin Primly, soon to be Black." I shook her hand and couldn't help the compliment that slipped through my mouth. I've always been a way too straight forward person.

"You have beautiful eyes!" They were a light minty green, something I'd never seen before. Laughter broke out all around us and I joined in as well, although with slight uneasiness.

"Why, thank you." Caythlin giggled. "This one is definitely approved by me, Remus." She winked at the man in question. This was when it all clicked in my brain. Their interest in a complete stranger, not to mention foreigner, was explained.

"Oh no, we're not dating." I assured them. Remus had spoken at the same time without realising it. And thus it only emitted more laughs from the people around us. An older woman with her hair in a tight bun tried very hard to hold her mouth in a grim line, but the corners were lifting, even if it was only a little bit.

"Not yet, you mean." Sirius Black wiggled his eyebrows at us, while he at the same time took a firm hold of Caythlins thin waist and pulled her to his side. She squeaked and I felt like poking my eyes out, from all the mushiness.

"Hello, I think someone mentioned a war going on." I didn't care if I sounded rude and my comment sure got them to sober up. Solemn faces stared at us and I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

"Well, yes, Miss Pierce." The voice was unfamiliar and spoke from behind me. "But as long as we are able, we should grasp for this kind of moments. These moments of happiness, love and caring are of outmost importance."

Behind me had appeared an old man. He sported a long white beard and blue (Can people's eyes really twinkle?) twinkling eyes, behind rimmed glasses. The robes he was wearing looked old and worn, but were made of some kind of shining light blue material.

"Who's the old man?" I whispered to no one in particular. I jumped when a mousy looking man with watery eyes answered from besides me. When did he come so close?

"That's Albus Dumbledore!" The short guy said, fear and respect evident in his voice. "He's the greatest wizard in the world."

I really didn't like the little man. His eyes were darting back and forth. There was something really bizarre about him. It reminded me of a guy I once met who'd taken me in, but I later found out had been working for Klaus. He was just as twitchy as this guy, but I had no proof. And these people would probably believe their long-time friend more than they'd believe me, someone they'd just met.

"But now." The old man, called Albus Dumbl…something…, said calmly. His voice wasn't loud, but it demanded attention. And even I gave my attention to him willingly. "I've asked you all to come here for a very important reason. As times of grief, pain and loss awaits us in the near future, we need something to remember each other from. A picture is going to be taken, titled the Order of the Phoenix."

His message was met with different reactions. "Are you bonkers, old man? If a death eater got his hands on a picture of the Order they could go after any one of us!" and "It's a brilliant idea!" were the most differing. The first comment had been made by someone who, Remus told me, was working as an Auror. Whatever that means… The second comment had been made by a spunky girl I later got to know as Marlene McKinnon. I believe I even felt a pang of loss when she was killed by enemies.

It's kind of ironic how I've always used my superiority over witches, but still have that photograph in my bag at all times. During those war times I felt the safest I had felt in a long time. I was hidden from Klaus by spells and something called the Fidelius charm. For the first time in years I actually felt sadness at the loss of a comrade again. The years of pursuit had turned my feelings numb. These amazing people, these fighters, revived them.

And now everything I have is that photograph. Many of them died during the war, but quite a few also survived. Rumour has it there's been another war. A part of me is scared of who's died this time. Maybe someday, when Klaus has given up, I might travel back to that rainy island and find out.

"_So, where is she now?" Harry asked. He had been quite shaken from seeing the picture of the "living dead", but as Remus told his own tale of love and war he calmed down. The boy had a habit of running his hands through his hair, making it even messier than usual, when he was nervous. That was something Sirius recognised from the times James was trying to woe Lily. Oh Merlin, had the poor boy been stressed out when the love of his life was shouting her guts out._

"_She disappeared the same night as everything else happened. Your parent's deaths, Voldemorts demise, the end of the first Wizarding war were only a few of the more famous events. Halloween was a very eventful holiday in 1981." When he said these things Remus Lupin sounded so old. He'd seen the first war at a young age and now everything was coming back._

"_Is she coming back to help us? She did help you the first time around, didn't she?" Remus smiled ruefully at Harry's hopeful expression. Ron and Hermione had joined them at some point in the story and were both sporting that same look of expectation as their best friend._

_Remus shrugged as he thought out loud._

"_If she's still alive, she's probably out of the country." Sirius put a hand on the werewolf's shoulder. Anything to make sure his mate knew he wasn't alone. "Once she explained how this Niklaus needed her to die in some sort of ritual. As she fled she'd been turned to a vampire, rendering her blood useless to the ritual. She said that Niklaus wasn't the "forgive and forget" type. He was more of a No mercy- kind of guy." _

"_Doesn't this world ever tire of madmen?" Harry thought distractedly. _

"_Well, where ever she is, she'd want you to move on, Moony." Sirius replaced his hand with his arm and gave a meaningful look to Remus. "We've been through this. Firstly, you're not a monster. And secondly you deserve to be happy." _

_Both men shifted their gaze through the door and into the kitchen. The noise coming from in there was enough to rival that of the World Championship in Quidditch. Nymphadora Tonks had been allowed to cater the table for dinner. She looked really embarrassed and her hair had shifted to a darker shade of pink. It had been the third glass she'd knocked over this week. Five plates and a water can had also gotten a nice view of the floor of the most Noble House of Black. _

"_If you say so, Padfoot." Remus didn't sound so sure about a monster deserving of happiness. But the eyes aren't mirrors to the soul for nothing, because in the werewolf's eyes there was something akin to fascination, attraction and interest in the young woman. As they say: All is fair in love and war._

**2008 early July, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes George's P.O.V.**

Man, business is going slow today. A lot of Hogwarts students have come to get their school things for September already, but the most of them are still waiting for their letters. It was always such a ruckus when I and my siblings went to school. Of course there were five of us at almost all times, so one can't really blame the owls from falling dead on the porch when they arrived.

I get pulled out of my thoughts as the doorbell rings once again. A woman, she looks foreign, walks into the shop. She has a tight grip on her bag, making me wonder if everything's alright. Her brown eyes scan the shelves and I have difficulties finding enough courage to go talk to her. Fred was always the one with the ladies.

"I'll take these." The voice belongs to the very same girl. How can someone be so fast? An interesting figure she is indeed, 'cause she looked like she was fresh out of Hogwarts, but her eyes are lined with deep grief. It is grief that takes years and years to build and to develop. I glance down at her hands as my mind registers what she's holding in them. The things she is buying are an Astrological Calendar Telescope, a Pot of Elves Smiles and the miniature Monument of Peace. The last one is a miniature model of the Monument of Peace (obviously) (It's a big tacky thing in the Ministry of Magic with all the names of those who died in both wars. Muggles and magical people alike), it's something I'd worked on when the loss of my twin was still a fresh wound.

"That'll be five galleons and seven knuts…" She grabs her purse and looks for money. "Actually, let's just say five galleons."

She looks up at me in bewilderment. She pulls out six golden coins from her wallet and hands them to me without speaking a word. I must clear my throat to stop myself from shedding more tears. It's been years George. Doesn't this kind of trauma heal with time?

She smiles a sad smile and I wonder if I'd spoken out loud. She turns around and walks in the direction of the front door. Just when she reaches it she turns around and looks me straight in the eye.

"It does get better with time, as long as you don't shut in your emotions." She looked down at the miniature in her hand. "But to have so many familiar faces vanish in only a few years, that is something that rivals the loss of my family back in Bulgaria all those years ago. Take care, namesake of Gideon Prewett!"

"Sure, take car… wait, what?" I blink once, twice. "How do you know my uncle?" Her smile turned to a smirk.

"I met him back in the day. The days of the first war to be more precise." She seemed to be deep in thought. "And before you ask, I'm immortal, hence forever stuck in the body of a teenager."

The first wizarding war? That means… "You knew Harry's parents, and the Marauders!" Her smirk softened.

"Ah, yes, the pranksters of Hogwarts, weren't they? Remus told me of their time at the school. Tell me, I've been gone for such a long time, what happened to Remus Lupin? And the other Marauders too? James died on Halloween, Lily at his side, but the others are still alive, right?" I duck from the hint of desperation in her voice. I swear there was a tear running down her cheek. How is someone to explain the morbidities that have taken place here without digging out blood from a wound. Like an Englishman, that's for sure.

"Miss…?"

"Pierce. Katherine Pierce."

"Miss Katherine Pierce, would you care for a cup of tea?"

**Thank you for reading! Is it too confusing? Good? Bad? Something you like? Please review!**


End file.
